805 Luke Versus the Gilmores
by AudiRox
Summary: Season 8: Episode 8.05 starts approximately two weeks following 8.04. This is part of a full series, so please read the previous episodes prior to reading 8.05. These are episodic – and each episode will be in segments much like the TV show.
1. Teaser

Introduction: Episode 8.05 starts approximately two weeks following 8.04. This is part of a full series, so please read the previous episodes prior to reading 8.05. These are episodic – and each episode will be in segments much like the TV show.

Notes: It has been a couple of weeks since the proposal. Remodeling of the crap shack is going to begin and it has been agreed that Lorelai would spend her time at Luke's apartment during the construction. April has already returned to New Mexico to begin her first year in high school and Rory, having given her resignation to her boss in Iowa, is now back home in Stars Hollow - awaiting her grandparents' return from Europe... and her new job as Jr. Editor for the Hartford Courant.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**8.05 Luke Versus The Gilmores**

**PREVIOUSLY ON THE GILMORE GIRLS...**

FRIDAY NIGHT DINNER

EMILY: ...we leave for Europe in a couple of weeks.

CUT

RORY: ...everything's fine?

LORELAI: (Sincerely) Never been better. (Sighs) I probably shouldn't say this out loud and jinx it… but everything is perfect.

RORY: Really?

LORELAI: ...mom and dad are still in Europe and won't be back for two more weeks… see? Perfect.

CUT

LORELAI: (She leans back on the bench and looks out) So Jackson walked home to get the car for you?

SOOKIE: (Smiles, and nods) He's too good for me.

LORELAI: (Smiles again adoringly) You deserve the best. (Pause) I hope to have that one day. (Looks at Sookie) What you have with Jackson.

SOOKIE: Aw, Lorelai you have that with Luke.

LORELAI: (Confesses) Not everything.

CUT

APRIL: (Randomly) Are you going to marry her?

LUKE: (Surprised by the question… and how frank it is) What?

APRIL: Lorelai. Are you two going to get married?

LUKE: Well… things are a bit different this time.

APRIL: How are they different?

LUKE: (Sighs, and looks down at the counter) April, I don't know how to answer your question.

APRIL: Okay. (As she gets up from the bar stool) I honestly think the answer is obvious… but you can take your time figure it out, dad.

CUT

It's night time. Luke turns around to watch Kirk and Lulu. He takes a moment to observe them walking hand in hand. It brings a smile upon his face… and makes him think…

CUT

LUKE: How's everything with Rory?

LORELAI: I feel like there's something going on with her... and she doesn't want to reveal it yet.

CUT

RORY: (Blurts out) I got a job at the Hartford Courant.

LORELAI: (Surprised) What?

CUT

LORELAI: ...what is it?

LUKE: (staring into her eyes) Marry me.

LORELAI: (Leans back in shock) Luke?

LUKE: (Makes it sound more official) Lorelai, will you marry me?

Lorelai's expression turns to a faint smile as the scene fades.

**TEASER**

INT. LUKE'S APARTMENT

We see Luke cleaning out some space and arranging things in his apartment, when he hears a faint knock on the door. He turns around, tilts his head, then moves to the door and opens it. It's Lorelai holding a rather heavy red box.

LUKE: (Assumes the responsibility of the box immediately, then places it on the floor) What the...?

LORELAI: (Lets out a heavy sigh) God, that was heavy!

LUKE: (Still standing at the door) What are you doing? I told you I would bring the truck over.

LORELAI: Yeah, but I didn't want to bother you... (Luke notices at least 6 other large boxes behind her - along with some smaller ones, all red in color. This makes him ignore Lorelai's comments and move out to the hallway)...

LUKE: What the hell is all this?

LORELAI: (Grins) All my stuff.

LUKE: (Astonished at how much she packs) All your stuff. (Points at the box he helped take down) What's in there?

LORELAI: (Grins again) I can't tell you... it's a secret. Victoria's. (Luke rolls his eyes. Lorelai winks) You know, so we can play runway one night.

LUKE: How long did Tom say it would take them to finish the house?

LORELAI: Two months. Rory is going to talk to my parents tomorrow about moving into the pool house when they return from Europe. (Remembers) Oh... (gestures towards the bottom floor) Kirk's bringing up the last box.

LUKE: Kirk?

LORELAI: Yeah, I hired him to help me move.

LUKE: I guess it's too late to ask you 'why'. (Turns and looks at the boxes lined up outside his apartment. Then shakes his head again in confusion) How come I didn't hear anything out here. (As he tries to guess the weight by slightly kicking a box) These are heavy, you made no sound moving it up here...

LORELAI: (Nods with a smile) Yeah, "Kirk's Silent Movers." (Lorelai just stands there)

LUKE: Of course. (After a brief pause, he sighs and squats to pick up a box to move into the apartment) Let's get these in...

LORELAI: (Clasps her hands) Yay. (Lorelai moves to get some of the smaller boxes)

LUKE: (Grunts as he picks it up) What the hell do you have in here?

LORELAI: (Shrugs) Just shoes.

LUKE: Why are the boxes red?

LORELAI: (Grins as she places the smaller box in the apartment) Kirk sells them. It's a part of the whole package. It's a marketing stratedy. He feels that people should move in style.

LUKE: (Places the box carefully on the floor and moves out to the hallway again to pick up another. As he picks it up and strides into the apartment) This is insane.

With that last word the bottom of the box dismantels and what seems to be a hundred pairs of shoes land on the floor. Luke stands still.

LORELAI: (Not thrown at all) Oh, _that_ was the box with the shoes! (Lorelai moves to the other box as if nothing is wrong) What was in this one then?

Luke remains standing in the same spot and moves his eyes upward to the ceiling - in an expression that can only be described as bewilderment.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A very short teaser... as sometimes they are. Will return with second segment soon.

Reviews are much appreciated.

Speculations?


	2. Segment Two

**SEGMENT TWO**

INT. GILMORE MANSION – TUESDAY MORNING

We are inside and the camera is focused on the front door of the Gilmore mansion. A moment later, the front door swings open and we see Emily entering the scene closely followed by Richard.

EMILY: (Sigh of happiness) Ah, it's nice to be home at last!

RICHARD: (As he carries in a small piece of luggage) Yes it is, Emily. I will go help the chauffer unload the…

EMILY: (Cuts in. She turns and looks up at him) Don't be silly, Richard. It's his job… let him unload the car. You need rest. (Quickly turns her head towards the interior of the house and makes a face) What's that smell?! Richard, do you smell that? (Richard lifts his head and starts to sniff the air) It's horrendous! Maid?! Maid?!

RICHARD: (Confused) I don't know what you mean Em…

EMILY: (Cuts in again) Of course you do! Maid?! Richard, what's the maid's name? (And she swiftly moves across the foyer and continues to call out for the maid).

Richard stands still on the foyer and attempts to give the sniffing another try. Then he rolls his eyes and walks in the other direction.

CUT to Emily walking into the living room, still calling out for the maid.

EMILY: Where on earth are you?! Maid??!

The phone rings.

EMILY: Oh for goodness sake! (She places her big purse on the couch and answers the phone) Hello?

It's Rory. Scenes CUT between the Crap Shack (which is overrun by construction workers) and the Gilmore mansion.

RORY: (Surprised to hear Emily's voice, she moves to the front porch) Oh, grandma! I was calling to ask Gladice your time of arrival. I didn't think you'd be back until later today.

EMILY: We just walked in the door, Rory. And I'm glad someone remembers the maid's name,

RORY: Oh, I'm so sorry… I didn't know. I will let you rest…

EMILY: No… no. Rory. I'm glad you called. At least someone to greet us. It seems Gladice has disappeared.

RORY: (Nervously) Oh that can't be good.

EMILY: (Senses a smidge of urgency in Rory's tone) Rory? Is there anything else?

RORY: Well…

EMILY: (Concerned) What is it?

RORY: I know you just arrived from Europe, but is there any way I can come visit you and grandpa … say… tomorrow afternoon – after lunch?

EMILY: Of course. May I ask what it is about?

RORY: (Brushes it off) Oh, it's nothing really. I just need to ask you something. Besides I'm excited to see you…

EMILY: Well, alright. Tomorrow afternoon it is. (Richard shows up in the living room)

RORY: Tell grandpa I said hi. See you tomorrow grandma. And welcome back!

EMILY: (Nods) Goodbye Rory.

RICHARD: (As Emily hangs up) Was that Rory?

EMILY: Yes, it was. (It's obvious that her mind is working) She wants to talk to us tomorrow about something. She wouldn't tell me what it was about.

RICHARD: (Curiously) Oh, that's very odd. (Emily nods) Maybe it's about her new job.

EMILY: (Turns her head to look at Richard) Maybe. Oh well, I guess we will find out tomorrow. (After a brief pause, she sniffs the living room for what she considers a bad smell in the house) Where on earth is our maid? (Emily walks away).

Scene fades.

EXT. (OUTDOOR) SHOPPING MALL – THE NEXT AFTERNOON – LATE AFTERNOON

It's a beautiful afternoon and Sookie and Lorelai are out, shopping for baby stuff. It seems that they haven't had a lot of luck shopping. Their faces seem to depict an expression of frustration mixed in with slight exhaustion – especially Sookie.

LORELAI: (As she walks slowly next to her best friend) Nothing.

SOOKIE: Nothing at all!

LORELAI: I can't believe we thought we'd accomplish a lot today. We bought absolutely nothing!

SOOKIE: (As she gestures at some random stores) Which is weird because all of those stores we went into had adorable baby stuff!

LORELAI: Adorable!

SOOKIE: (Makes a face) But nothing!

LORELAI: (Stops in her tracks as she shakes her head and so does Sookie) I didn't realize how difficult it would be to shop for a baby… especially when you don't know the sex of her… it… him… it?

SOOKIE: I know! Stupid Jackson! I let him talk me into not finding out. (Sighs, then pauses for a moment) We could still look around… make a note of all the cute baby stuff we see.

LORELAI: (As she resumes the walk) I can't believe you got rid of most of Davie and Martha's stuff.

SOOKIE: I wasn't expecting to be pregnant again. Besides, I have some of their stuff saved. For when… you know… (smiles) I make quilts for their college dorms. And you have to help me.

LORELAI: (Smiles as well) Of course!

SOOKIE: Maybe if Rory was here we would've been able to accomplish more.

LORELAI: (Shakes her head) She won't be back in town until dinner with me and Luke. She's actually at my parents' this very moment…

CUT to the GILMORE MANSION – SAME TIME

We see Rory directly in front of the camera, looking at Emily and Richard from across the coffee table (a scene we've seen many times before with both girls).

RORY: (Hesitantly) Grandma, grandpa… I know this is short notice… _very_ short notice. But I was wondering if I could stay in the pool house for a few weeks until I find my own place closer to work? (Emily and Richard look at each other – but Rory decides to continue) I know that last time we tried a similar arrangement; it didn't really work that well because I was completely dependent on the both of you. But this time, I'm willing to pay rent… and I won't be in your way at all. I mean, I don't think I can afford that pool house because I won't be earning as much yet either… I mean it's better than what I got in Iowa… but still not enough to afford a place as great as that pool house… (Just as Rory stumbles into more words, the Gilmores put an end to her misery)…

EMILY: (Cuts in) Rory…

RORY: (Swallows) Yes, grandma?

EMILY: Breathe.

RORY: (Sighs) Okay.

RICHARD: (Sighs as well and begins to talk) Well, this is certainly a surprise… although, now that I think about it… It shouldn't have been such a surprise. We knew Lorelai and Luke were remodeling the house, we were told last week, by you that you had just been offered a job at the Hartford Courant, and I can't imagine how we (looks at Emily) overlooked your accommodation status. Of course Rory… and I'm sure your grandmother will agree with me in saying that, you are welcome to stay in the pool house as long as you'd like (This makes Rory smile). And calculating everything that's going on with your mother's house and seeing as you are starting your new job very soon, I'd imagine you are looking to move in as soon as possible? (Poses the question) Tomorrow, in fact?

RORY: (Nods) Yes… actually.

RICHARD: Well then. That's settled… you will move into the pool house tomorrow.

RORY: (She shakes her head a bit at the overwhelming generosity her grandparents have just bestowed on her) I can't thank you enough. (Thinks) We should come up with a lease agreement, then?

EMILY: That's ridiculous, Rory.

RORY: (Sternly) Grandma, I really do insist on it.

RICHARD: (Understanding Rory's independence) Very well, we will draw up something…

EMILY: (Protests) Richard.

RICHARD: Emily, our granddaughter is an adult… and as she has just requested, we should treat her as one. Besides, (looks at Rory and winks) blood relatives get 80 off the projected monthly rent. (Rory opens her mouth to protest but Richard cuts her off) No… there will be no discussion about that. We will work everything out tomorrow. (As he gets up from his seat) Today, we celebrate! (He moves to the cart).

Scene fades on Rory's smiling face.

INT. LUKE'S APARTMENT – LATER THAT EVENING

Lorelai is the first to enter the scene. She walks into the apartment (yes, she has her own key) with a paper bag full of groceries (A.k.a. junk food). It seems as if she's arriving after a long day..

LORELAI: (Smells the food Luke had just prepared for dinner with the Gilmore girls. As Lorelai closes the door behind her) Wow, something smells really nice! (She looks to the side and sees Luke come out of the, now fully closed in bedroom).

LUKE: (As he walks out padding his arms on a towel) Hey.

LORELAI: (Walks over to him and gives him a quick peck on the lips) Hey. (Looks towards the kitchen) You went all out, didn't you?

LUKE: Nah. Just some Hot Tomato and Mozzarella Salad to start off, Boeuf Bourguignon with biscuits, and Cherry Syllabub for dessert. (Lorelai's mouth drops and she walks over to the stove to taste.) Uh no… wait for Rory. (Lorelai pouts) Okay fine (turns to walk back into his room) I'm going to change… how was your day with Sookie? (at this point the two will be sort of speaking loudly across the apartment).

LORELAI: It was good. She needed to get out of the house. (Luke opens his closet to find a shirt) She is so restless at home… waiting for the baby… you know?

Luke doesn't see any of his shirts…. He browses through endless amount of women's clothes…

LUKE: (Occupied with the closet) Uh huh.

LORELAI: She's very crabby too. Poor Jackson… then again she wouldn't be in this situation if not for Jackson…

LUKE: Right. (Still no luck finding his own clothes) Hey Lorelai? (He walks out of the room)

LORELAI: (Occupied with some of the Bourguignon) Yeah?

LUKE: Where are all my clothes?

LORELAI: (Looks up and grins) Oh, you're going to be proud of me. I organized this morning. The clothes you mostly wear are at the back of the closet… and the ones you rarely wear are in April's closet for now… you know… (explains) there was very little space to put my stuff. (Goes back to her dish)

LUKE: Ah, I see. (Turns around and goes back to the closet. He browses through endless amounts of Lorelai's clothes to get to his… at the very back. He sighs and takes out a blue flannel shirt. Then he looks at the closet and sighs again).

CUT to Lorelai…

LORELAI: (As she takes a seat at the table) I hope everything went well with Rory and my parents.

LUKE: (Not in the scene… but responds) I'm sure it went well. Your parents won't say no…

LORELAI: I'd rather her stay at the Inn till she finds a place… but I understand that she wants to be closer to her work place.

Luke walks out of the room and adjusting his cap and with a new shirt on. He looks at the clock and it's past seven o'clock.

LUKE: She's probably still there.

LORELAI: (looks at the clock too) Oh, yeah… (takes out her cell phone) I should call and see if she's okay…

LUKE: She's fine… she'll be here.

Just as he said those words, Rory knocks on the half open door to the apartment and peaks in. Both Luke and Lorelai look in her direction.

LORELAI: (Smiles) There she is!

LUKE: (Smiles as well) Hello Rory.

RORY: (Walks in) I'm so sorry I'm late. (Notices the visible changes to the apartment – from when she was there long time ago) Oh wow! It's so different.

LUKE: (Shyly) Yeah, did some gradual changes…

LORELAI: And a lot of organization… (looks at Rory – still standing near the table) You should see what I did to the sock drawer.

LUKE: (Suddenly looks at Lorelai) What did you do to the sock drawer?

RORY: (Gets distracted by the fragrance) Something smells so good!

LORELAI: (Points down at her tiny plate) It's the Bourguignon. I couldn't resist. (Randomly) So I'm guessing everything went well? (Rory nods) Did they make you stay too long? (Luke walks over to the counter to get the plates set)

RORY: (Pulls a chair) They made me eat an early dinner. (This makes Luke look over worried that Rory wouldn't be eating his dinner)

LORELAI: (Gasps) Really?

RORY: I couldn't say no to my new landlords. And they are still on London time… so dinner was early. (Looks up at Luke) But I'm still hungry and I saved a lot of room for dinner with the two of you. (This makes Luke smile and go back to his plates)

LORELAI: That-a-girl!

RORY: (Remembers) Oh, and she wanted me to remind you about Friday night dinner this week.

LORELAI: (As she gets up and helps Luke set up the table) That's still on, huh? (Looks at Luke) I guess I should call them.

RORY: They said they were going to force themselves to stay awake until their usual bedtime.

LORELAI: Should I call her now?

LUKE: Might as well get it out of the way.

LORELAI: (Sighs and takes her cell phone out of her jean pocket… and dials as Rory watches) Hey mom! Welcome back!

Scene CUTS between Luke's apartment and the Gilmore mansion.

EMILY: (Seated on the couch with a book in one hand) Hello Lorelai. I guess you were too busy to call yesterday.

LORELAI: (Makes up an excuse) Oh, I didn't want to bother you. I wanted you to settle down before I called.

EMILY: (Sarcastically) I'm sure. (Randomly) How are you?

LORELAI: (She paces the room as Rory and Luke watch her) Oh, you know? I'm great… as always.

EMILY: And Luke?

LORELAI: (Looks over at Luke and smiles nervously) He's doing great.

EMILY: That's good to hear. (After a pause) Well, I will see you on Friday.

LORELAI: Actually that's why I was calling…

EMILY: (Rolls her eyes) You are not going to cancel Friday night, Lorelai.

LORELAI: No… no. I'm actually looking forward to it.

EMILY: Oh? (Looks over at Richard… who is seated in his usual chair reading the newspaper. Richard looks over the paper).

LORELAI: (Nervously continues) Luke and I are both looking forward to it. He will be joining us.

EMILY: (Raises her head) I see. Well he's more than welcome.

LORELAI: (Swallows, then continues with a nervous smile) We have something to share with you and dad. (Rory is visibly nervous for her mom, and Luke crosses his arms wondering how the Gilmores would receive their news).

EMILY: (Eyes glaze over… almost assuming the gist of the situation) I see. (Richard puts down his paper and looks at Emily)

And awkward pause comes over them both.

LORELAI: (Breaks the silence) Well, we will see you on Friday night, then!

EMILY: Yes, you will.

LORELAI: Oh, and mom… thank you so much for letting Rory stay in the pool house.

EMILY: (Eyes still glazed over the previous topic) It's no problem. Have a good night, Lorelai.

LORELAI: Good night, mom. (She hangs up the phone and turns to her daughter and Luke. Then utters randomly) Dinnertime! (And walks over to the table.

CUT INT. GILMORE MANSION – THAT VERY MOMENT.

Emily hangs up the phone as Richard looks on intently, and gets up from her seat… and sighs.

RICHARD: What is it, Emily? What did Lorelai say?

EMILY: (Without a hint of emotion or expression) She said Luke would be joining us for dinner this Friday.

RICHARD: Well, that's nice.

EMILY: She also said that they had something to share with us. (Looks at Richard)

RICHARD: (Curiously) What could it be?

EMILY: (With an expression of disappoint and anger mixed together) Oh, you know what it's going to be Richard! What it has always been!

RICHARD: (Not clearly comprehending Emily's words) What do you mean?

Scene fades on Emily's angered face.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Will update with Third Segment as soon as possible.

Please review. It's very much appreciated.

Thoughts? 


	3. Segment Three

**SEGMENT THREE**

INT. LUKE'S APARTMENT – LATER THAT NIGHT

Luke, Lorelai and Rory are at the table, just finishing up dessert. We enter the scene in the middle of their conversation. Lorelai and Rory seem to be intently listening to Luke.

LUKE: ... then you lightly beat the cream, and fold the egg mixture. Spoon the cream mixture over the cherries... then chill overnight. Nothing to it.

LORELAI: (With a blank face, turns to Rory) I got none of that. But that last part sounded dirty. (Luke frowns at her, and Rory rolls her eyes).

RORY: (Adds) No... no. I think I got it. I should make it for grandma and grandpa... you know, as a little thank you. (Looks at Luke and smiles) Thanks, Luke. I may call you for more instruction though. (Luke smiles proudly)

LUKE: No problem. (Lorelai slightly taps his arm with a smile on her face as well)

RORY: (Looks at her wrist watch) Oh, I should go start packing.

LUKE: (Apologetically) Oh, I'm sorry we kept you.

RORY: No, no...

LORELAI: (Adds) You have almost everything still boxed up.

RORY: Yeah, but I have a few more things to pack.

LUKE: Do you need help moving?

LORELAI: (With a quick gasp) I should give you the number of my new movers!

RORY: (Makes a face) New movers?

LUKE: (To Lorelai) You're not going to give her Kirk's number.

RORY: Kirk's your new mover?

LORELAI: Yeah, "Kirk's Silent Movers"...

RORY: As intrigued as I am, I think I'm going to pass on _Kirk's Silent Movers_. (Looks at Luke) Although I could use your truck, Luke.

LUKE: (Nods) No problem, I will drive it over to the house first thing in the morning.

RORY: (As she gets up off her seat. Luke gets up as well) Thank you.

LORELAI: I will join you in an hour or so to help pack? And I'll spend the night at the house so we can get started on moving.

RORY: Sounds good.

LORELAI: (With an idea, she suggests to Luke) Oh, I can take the truck to her tonight... so you don't have to leave the diner in the morning? (Both Luke and Lorelai look at Rory)

RORY: (Repeats) Sounds good (Luke nods). Okay, I have to go... (Luke and Lorelai follow her to the door. Rory stops and turns to face them) Thank you so much for the awesome dinner, Luke. (She takes a step and leans in to give Luke a quick hug for his kindness. Lorelai stands next to them smiling).

LUKE: You're welcome... anytime.

RORY: (To Lorelai) And I will see you in a bit. (Lorelai nods) Goodnight.

LORELAI: (As Rory's turns and walks out) Bye, babe.

LUKE: 'Night Rory.

Lorelai turns to Luke then pauses a moment before she puts her arms around his neck. Luke puts his arms around her waist.

LORELAI: (Sighs and tilts her head, then speaks softly) Thank you for dinner.

LUKE: (Just as softly) You're welcome. (Then with his normal register) You know you could've gone home with her.

LORELAI: Yes, but I wanted to help you clean up after dinner.

LUKE: (Lowers his head and smiles) Okay. (Then looks up) Let me get you the keys to the truck... (he lets go of Lorelai and starts to step towards the table) if I can find them.

LORELAI (Walks over to the table as well to pick up the remaining plates and glasses) I think I saw them on the dresser.

Luke walks off the screen and we assume he's going into their bedroom. We focus on Lorelai clearing out the table but then we hear a loud thud.

LORELAI: (Makes an expression and mouths an "ouch") Watch out for the shoes!

Scene CUTS to the bedroom as Luke gets himself up off the floor.

LUKE: (As he fully stands up) I'm okay!

Camera focuses on his face then follows his gaze at the floor. We see pairs and pairs of shoes lined up near the dresser. Luke sighs, then looks up on the dresser and grabs the keys, and leaves the scene.

INT. POOL HOUSE - THE NEXT MORNING - WEDNESDAY

Lorelai and Rory are in the pool house that morning unpacking some boxes. Lorelai is seated on a bar stool near the kitchen counter and Rory is seated on a chaise. They are very chatty as we enter the scene.

LORELAI: (As she unpacks a smaller box) So, Babette and Patty think we should have the wedding in the square.

RORY: (Occupied with a larger box) But you hated that idea last time.

LORELAI: I know. But I am not completely opposed to it now.

RORY: What changed?

LORELAI: Luke (Pauses, then starts to list), me, life, priorities...

RORY: Oh, that's a lot of change.

LORELAI: I sort of got all my priorities straight, you know? (Rory listens intently) What's the main focus of our wedding? Do I care where it is, and how many people attend? None of that matters anymore... except of course, I want you there... and (sighs) well, mom and dad. And of course my friends (Rory smiles)... but all I can really think about is marrying Luke. We've been given a second chance... _I've_ been given a second chance. (Sums it up) And I don't want to ruin it with mere details of how, when and where the wedding will take place. I'm babbling, aren't I?

RORY: (Chuckles) A little. But, I have to say... I love seeing the two of you happy again.

LORELAI: (Smiles) Me too.

RORY: And I'm glad you decided to tell grandma and grandpa before they accidentally stumble upon the news.

LORELAI: (Sighs and goes back to her box) Let's just hope everything goes well. (Then raises her head again) Speaking of the elders, where are they?

RORY: (Shrugs) I don't know. The maid only said that they were out and wanted me to have the keys to the pool house when I arrived.

LORELAI: Hmm.

Pause.

RORY: (Randomly) I'm sort of nervous about work.

LORELAI: (Sympathetically) Aw, honey. It's natural to feel nervous about a new job.

RORY: You understand that I absolutely _had_ to leave Iowa, don't you?

LORELAI: You stated your case... and you're an adult. I have faith in you to make the right decisions, Rory. Don't doubt yourself.

RORY: (Sighs) I know. But politics was bringing me down. I couldn't believe how much I started hating everything I wrote.

LORELAI: But Rory... you realize that you can't get away from it just because you changed to another news organization, right?

RORY: I know. But it's new... and I won't only be writing about the '08 campaigns.

LORELAI: It's a dirty job, "politics."

RORY: Very dirty.

LORELAI: Dirtier than Harry.

RORY: Much dirtier!

LORELAI: (Smiles) You will be fine. (Adds) You will do great. (As she unwraps a mug) After all you're Rory Gilmore... may seem fragile on the outside, but a raging bull on the inside.

RORY: (Makes a face) I don't know if I like that analogy. But thanks.

Just as Rory says those last words, Emily enters the pool house and startles Lorelai enough for her to loose grip on the mug. But with newly acquired excellence in quick-reflex she manages to grab the mug before it landed on the floor. All of this happens as Emily just stands there and looks at her nonchalantly.

EMILY: Well then, (turns to Rory and smiles) Hello Rory. (Rory stands up).

RORY: Hi grandma.

EMILY: I'm sorry your grandfather and I weren't here to help you move. With all the excitement last night, we forgot that we had an early appointment. (Rory shakes her head to say there was no problem) Your grandfather is in the study drawing up the lease agreement you requested. And I am here to... (Gestures) Well, I'm here to help. (All the while, Lorelai is standing still with a mug in her hand).

RORY: (Looks around) Thank you, but I think we have it all covered grandma. We just have one more box to unpack... and then we will be all set.

EMILY: (Clasps her hands) Oh good. (Looks over at Lorelai, and nods) Hello Lorelai.

LORELAI: (With a fake/nervous smile) Hello mother.

EMILY: You're very quiet today.

LORELAI: Yes... yes, I am.

EMILY: (Without encouraging more talk) Alright... well then (looks at Rory) I will let you get back to your work. (Sighs)

RORY: See ya grandma.

Emily shuts the door behind her.

LORELAI: Bye mother.

RORY: (Looks at Lorelai) Wow, she barely looked at you.

LORELAI: (Walks closer to her daughter) I know!

RORY: Do you think she already knows?

LORELAI: How could she?

RORY: (Looks at her mother's hands) Maybe she saw your ring again... like last time.

LORELAI: No, I didn't wear it specifically because I didn't want to run into her. (Stretches her hand out to show her daughter) See? (With that last word, she looses the grip of the mug yet again... and it meets its fate on the floor).

Scene fades on Lorelai looking up at Rory... and Rory frowning at her mother.

INT. LUKE'S DINER - LATER THAT DAY

Luke is behind the counter (as usual), and there are a few customer scattered throughout the diner. In front of Luke, is Jackson with a mug of coffee, looking exhausted.

LUKE: (As he settles down from writing receipts, and ringing up the register - he looks at Jackson) Are you going to sit there and pout all night, or are you going to come out and tell me what's with the face?

JACKSON: (Frowns a bit more) Nahhh. What's the point?

LUKE: You're bringing down the mood of the diner.

JACKSON: (Frustrated) Ah jeez... now that's worse.

LUKE: Jackson, what's wrong?

JACKSON: (Confides softly) It's Sookie. She's driving me crazy!

LUKE: She's pregnant... it's normal. She's on the verge of giving birth, Jackson...

JACKSON: Yeah, well... I'm sick of normal. (Sighs) I'm partly to blame. I should just bite the bullet and do everything she says until... (sighs) I die.

LUKE: (Rolls his eyes at the over exaggeration) Where is she now?

JACKSON: At home... Lorelai came by.

LUKE: Ah. (After a pause, he decides to ask Jackson something that has been on his mind) Do you have enough closet space?

JACKSON: Huh?

LUKE: In your house... do you have enough closet space? I mean, for the both of you.

JACKSON: (Not understanding the randomness) I guess. Yeah.

LUKE: (Nods) Hmm. (After another pause) So you have space for everything you own?

JACKSON: Umm.. yeah. What's with all the questions?

LUKE: So, she doesn't go around organizing your stuff, and take up the whole house?

JACKSON: She?

LUKE: Sookie... your wife. Who else?

JACKSON: (Finally figures out what Luke's going on about) Ahhhh. You're in close quarters with Lorelai these days, aren't you?

LUKE: (Looks down) I guess.

JACKSON: (Sits up) Oh boy, when Sookie and I first moved in together... I thought I would go mad. She would pretty much take up all the closet space for her recipe books and binders and binders of God knows what. You know how many scarves that woman owns? (Shakes his head) It should be illegal to own that many scarves.

LUKE: (Nods) So, it drove you nuts. And that's normal, right?

JACKSON: Of course it did! There's nothing normal about having pretty much all your space taken from you ... and being a man... it's difficult to just nod and agree to everything they say. At some point you just snap, you know?

LUKE: (Wonders) So, what happened?

JACKSON: Nothing really... it still gets to me... I mean, you saw me earlier. (Thoughtfully) But then you realize, you like the smell of her million scarves... and you really don't mind having all those recipe books around because she makes a killer clam chowder. (Adds) Have you tried her clam chowder? (Luke shakes his head)... and with all the snoring she has to put up with every night... she can have all the space she needs. (Luke nods. This brings a smile on both of their faces) Well Luke... it's been fun... but I have a wife to get back to (takes out some cash).

LUKE: (Holds his hand up to protest) The coffee's on the house.

JACKSON: Gee, thanks Luke!

Luke watches as Jackson leaves the diner.

CUT to INT. SOOKIE & JACKSON'S HOUSE - SAME TIME

Lorelai and Sookie are seated in the living room folding Davie and Martha's laundry.

LORELAI: Aw, I love little girls' clothes. They are so small and cute... and pink.

SOOKIE: (Chuckles) It's fun to shop for girls.

LORELAI: I agree.

SOOKIE: So, how is life in the bachelor pad?

LORELAI: Huh?

SOOKIE: It seems as if you've moved into Luke's apartment... officially.

LORELAI: Oh, it's just temporary... two months. The house should be ready in two months.

SOOKIE: (Smiles) Just in time for the wedding. Speaking of which, I can't believe you picked a date that's so soon.

LORELAI: End of November isn't _that_ soon. April said she could test out of her finals earlier than the rest of the kids. And Rory can take an extended Thanksgiving holiday to help with the last minute details of the wedding. It's the perfect time.

SOOKIE: So, have you told your parents yet?

LORELAI: Nope. But I have a feeling my mother already knows.

SOOKIE: What makes you say that?

LORELAI: (Sighs) It's just a feeling.

CUT to INT. GILMORE MANSION - RICHARD'S STUDY - THAT EVENING

We see Emily lingering outside Richard's study. Pacing at first, then turning the door knob and enters.

RICHARD: (Looks up from his laptop) Oh, Emily. You have to look at these vacation homes in Tuscany... Nathan's new real estate man sent me the link... (Emily moves around the desk and looks over Richard's shoulder)

EMILY: (With a less enthusiastic voice) Hmm... yes, that's nice.

RICHARD: (Takes his glasses off) It's not just "nice" Emily. It's a steal!

EMILY: (Sighs, still uninterested) Whatever you say, Richard.

RICHARD: (Sets his eye glasses on the desk and closes the laptop) Alright Emily. What is it now?

EMILY: (Defensively) What do you mean by that?

RICHARD: Ever since the other night, you've been pouting around the house and putting up a fake smile in front of other people _and_ our grand daughter. If I'm the lucky one that has to endure such a mood, Emily... my dear... I'd like to know why.

EMILY: (Leans on Richard's desk, and crosses her arms. She responds calmly) I'm not sure I want to hear what Lorelai has to share with us this Friday.

Before Richard could respond, the maid enters the open study. Emily and Richard turn to Gladice.

MAID: Excuse me, Mrs. Gilmore. Ms. Rory Gilmore has arrived for dinner.

EMILY: Thank you, Gladice.

Scene fades on Emily's pensive face.

---------------------------------

Note that we ended the last segment with Emily's angered face.

Will update with final segment as soon as possible.

Please review.

NOTE: Look out for a casting notice that will be posted at the bottom of the next segment. (Yes, I need a new character... and I'm drawing up a casting notice - as if this is a real show).


	4. Segment Four

**SEGMENT FOUR**

INT. POOL HOUSE - THURSDAY MORNING

Rory is still sorting things in her new residence. We see Emily at the door slightly tapping the glass.

RORY: (Sees her grandmother and walks over to open the door) Hey grandma.

EMILY: (Steps in) Good morning, Rory. I see you're up early and ready to go. We didn't see you at breakfast, so I assumed you were sleeping in.

RORY: (As she closes the door behind them) No, I wanted to finish everything today... so, I was up early.

EMILY: (Nods) Well, whenever you're ready - I have asked Gladice to save some breakfast for you.

RORY: Oh. Grandma, that's so nice of you... but I actually had some cereal (points at the kitchen counter, where she has temporarily laid out all snacks and groceries).

EMILY: (Looks at the counter almost surprised) Oh. (Looks back at Rory) Well then, I guess we will be seeing you for lunch?

RORY: (Smoothes her hair to counter her nervousness) I... was... actually going to make a sandwich or something. You're welcome to join me.

EMILY: (Not comprehending) Oh, will we at least see you for dinner like last night?

RORY: (Sighs and decides to explain) Grandma. (Pauses)

EMILY: What is it?

RORY: (Carefully continues) I'm so grateful for everything...

EMILY: You don't want to eat with us...

RORY: It's just that...

EMILY: (Goes off on her mini rant) You live in our backyard but you don't want to eat with us.

RORY: (Pleads) Grandma. Please let me finish. (Emily sighs and lets her grand daughter explain). I love that I get to see you often now... but I want to be responsible for myself. I want to cook, pay bills, clean the house and basically take care of myself now. I did that in Iowa... and I want to continue that. And I don't want you to treat me any different than you would another tenant - of course, in hindsight, it's difficult for me to completely be on my own when my grandparents are only charging me 20 percent of what I would normally have to pay for a place like this. (Emily listens intently, and Rory feels the need to go on) Last time I stayed here, I took advantage of everything you offered me, grandma. I made mistakes by doing so...

EMILY: (Tries to brush it off) Oh Rory... all of that is forgotten...

RORY: I know... but I want to prove to you that I really can take responsibility.

EMILY: Rory... I know you can. Your grandfather and I have so much faith in you. You may have made mistakes but we know that you actually learn from your mistakes - unlike... (with her eyes raised - feels the need to throw in her daughter) your mother.

RORY: (Sighs) That's not fair, grandma.

EMILY: (Sighs as well) Oh well. I should be heading back to the house. (Turns to reach the door) I was going to offer the maid to clean up the pool house every week, (turns around to face Rory) but I assume that's out of the question as well? (Rory nods and smiles. As Emily steps out of the house) But we will still see you on Friday night, won't we? That hasn't changed?

RORY: You will see me there. (Emily nods and exits the scene)

INT. LUKE'S DINER - LUNCHTIME - THURSDAY

Luke is busy serving customers. He's moving all over the diner to get the customers what they want. We see Lorelai at the counter on her cell phone with a vendor (with a day planner and pen in front of her). We move in on Lorelai in the middle of her conversation...

LORELAI: I know Ben... but you already supply the flowers for the inn. Can't I just get a discount for the wedding? (Pause) Yes, I realize your Special Events department needs at least three months... (Pause) But I'm already such a huge client for you guys. (Pause) You heard a rumor that we hired Silvia's Flower Gurus to do a bat mitzvah? (Chuckles) That's why it's called a rumor, Ben!

LUKE: (As he walks by her) Get that cell phone out of here!

LORELAI: (As she covers the mouth piece) It's _our _wedding! (Back to Ben) Oh? What? (Pause) No, I didn't call you names. I was just... (Pause) Oh... you have a copy of Silvia's invoice? (Makes a face) Isn't that illegal?! (Pause) Okay, fine! Yes, we hired Silvia's Flower Gurus because she doesn't have a stupid three-month policy! (Pause) No! I didn't call you stupid. I called the three-month policy stupid. (Pause) No... no! Ben, I didn't mean to say that... you guys do the best work. Silvia's is pretty cheesy... (chuckles nervously) I mean look at their title. Everyone at the bat mitzvah was very disappointed in the flowers and Silvia... psh... she's so fake (Pause, then gasps) What?! Silvia's your sister?

LUKE: (Walks by again) I don't care if we have flowers; I will throw that cell phone out in a minute.

LORELAI: (Holds up her hand to Luke, but continues to speak into the phone) Okay, I understand. (Pause) Again, I'm so sorr-y... (but Ben hangs up. Lorelai pouts and looks at the phone. Then up at Luke who walks around to her area) Ben hung up on me.

LUKE: (As he starts scribbling things on a pad of paper) Took him long enough.

LORELAI: (As she scribbles on her planner) We have yet to find a venue... (sighs, then looks up) Why can't we just go ask Reverend Skinner to just marry us now... so we don't have to go through all of this.

LUKE: I'd be for it... but we agreed that we wanted to do this one right.

LORELAI: (Sighs) I know. But it's all the planning that's getting in the way.

LUKE: (Places his hand on hers for a brief moment) Why don't you relax today and tomorrow... put it off till after we have dinner at your parents'?

LORELAI: Sounds good. (As she lazily puts the planner and pen back in her purse) I should get back to work

LUKE: (Randomly) Hey, where did you put the plans for the remodel?

LORELAI: (Thinks) The tube is next to the bed. Why?

LUKE: (Shakes his head) No reason... just wanted to review them again. I'm going to see the progress later with Tom.

LORELAI: (Smiles) Oh okay. (Leans in and gives him a quick peck) Bye hun.

As Lorelai makes her way to the door, Zach (back from his summer tour) enters.

LORELAI: (Surprised to see him) Zach! You've returned!

ZACH: (With his hands in his pockets he smiles and nods) Hey Lorelai! Yeah, I am back.

LORELAI: (As she passes him) See you around, Zach.

ZACH: (As he turns to see her leave) See ya. (Then he turns back to face Luke, waiting behind the counter for him) Hey Luke!

LUKE: (With a manly shake, they greet each other) Hey Zach. Welcome home.

ZACH: Thank you, man. (Places his hands back in his pockets)

LUKE: I for sure thought you'd forget us and live a famous life.

ZACH: Dude, it's a lot of work. Besides I got my lady and kids to take care of. Speaking of which, I wanted to confirm...

LUKE: (Cuts him off) You still have a job here. Start whenever you're ready.

ZACH: (Relieved) You rock, man. Thank you. (Gestures) I should get back to the family (Luke nods).

LUKE: See ya, Zach.

INT. LUKE'S APARTMENT - FRIDAY EVENING

Lorelai walks out of the bathroom dressed for the evening, make-up pouch in one hand and holding the cell phone up to her ear with the other. She's chatting with Rory.

Scenes CUT between the Pool House and the Apartment.

LORELAI: ... so you promise to be there?

RORY: (As she prepares to get ready for the evening) Mom, you're paranoid. For the 50th time, I promise to be there. However, if you insist on keeping me on the phone - I won't be able to take a shower and get ready in time for Friday night dinner. And if I'm late, I might as well not show up because that's how the Gilmores play.

LORELAI: (As she plops down on the bed and puts on her shoes) See you in a bit!

Lorelai grabs her purse and sees two ties on the bed. She grabs one and walks out of the apartment.

CUT INT. LUKE'S DINER - SAME TIME

Lorelai enters the diner through the doorway to the stairs. She walks behind the counter to where Luke is (serving coffee to a customer in his suit).

LORELAI: Tie?

LUKE: (As he puts the coffee pot away) Thanks. (He begins to tie it on) Rory's going to be there?

LORELAI: Gosh, you're paranoid. Of course she will be there.

LUKE: (Luke adjusts his tie, then looks over at Caesar - who is with customer) Caesar...

CAESAR: (Cuts him off) I got it, Luke. I will take care of everything! And I won't forget to lock the stockroom this time.

LUKE: (Sighs and looks over at Lorelai) Ready?

CUT to GILMORE MANSION - LIVING ROOM - HALF AN HOUR LATER

Everyone is seated in the living room working on their freshly acquired drinks. Although the conversation seems normal and dull... there seems to be a dark cloud hovering over the Gilmores (most specifically Emily and Lorelai) and Luke Danes.

EMILY: (With a fake smile) It was very nice of you to join us tonight, Luke. I've always encouraged Lorelai to bring you to Friday night dinner. I'm glad she finally brought you here.

LORELAI: (With a confused look on her face) Mom, the last time we had Friday night dinner was just before you left for Europe, and Luke was here.

EMILY: Oh.

RICHARD: (Tries to revive the company from an otherwise dull conversation) Well, I hope we see you at dinner often Luke.

LUKE: Oh, thank you Richard.

RICHARD: How is your daughter doing in New Mexico? A rather warm climate to get used to.

LUKE: She's doing well. (Proudly) Getting A's in all her classes.

EMILY: (Pleasantly surprised) Oh, that's very good.

RICHARD: Excellent! Good grades are a stepping stone for a good future.

LORELAI: (A little nervous about sharing her news, she jokes as she raises her glass) Let's drink to that! (Note: Lorelai is not wearing the ring)

EMILY: It's a shame your daughter isn't here in Connecticut, Luke. Rory would be a perfect role model...

LUKE: (Nods) She already is... April loves her.

LORELAI: (Grins) And Rory loves April (clears her throat).

RORY: (Finally speaks) Actually we talk on the phone quite regularly.

EMILY: Well, that's nice (she then takes a sip of her martini).

There's a long pause.

RORY: (Tries to revive the group) It's been warm...

EMILY: (Oblivious to Rory's attempts, she cuts her off and addresses Lorelai) Well? Are you going to share your news? Or do we have to pry it out of you, Lorelai? (Luke, Rory and Richard stay quiet)

LORELAI: Actually I'm starving; I was hoping we could talk at the table?

EMILY: (Speaks up to the maid in the dining room) Gladice, we're ready to have dinner now.

LORELAI: Oh, I didn't mean right now. I could wait...

EMILY: (As she stands up with her drink. Luke, to be polite stands up as well) You said you were starving. (Looks at Luke) Come Luke... let's enjoy a nice meal.

LUKE: Um, sure. (Offers his hand to Lorelai to stand up as well)

Richard and Rory follow.

They all take their seats. Luke sits across from Lorelai and Rory, still looking uncomfortable. The maid finishes setting up as they sit (thanks to Emily). The maid leaves.

RICHARD: Everything smells divine, Emily.

RORY: (Agrees) It does.

LORELAI: (As she serves herself) I agree. (Looks at Rory) You should ask Gladice how to prepare all of this, so you won't starve yourself with this newfound interest to cook.

EMILY: She will do no such thing. (to Rory) If you need recipes Rory, you can ask me.

RORY: (Tries to help the situation) Actually, Luke's been giving me some recipes too.

LUKE: (Not really thankful for singling him out) Y-yeah.

RORY: I am still thinking about the cherry syllabub from the other day. It was so good, Luke.

LUKE: (Shyly, as Emily watches intrigued) Thank you.

RORY: (Excited, she turns to her grandparents) Luke gave me instructions and I'm going to make it for the two of you one day.

RICHARD: Oh, that's a fine idea! I'm looking forward to it, Rory.

EMILY: (Smiles cautiously) Yes, it's something to look forward to. (Looks over at Lorelai stuffing her face with food) Well?

LORELAI: (With her mouth slightly full) Well, what? (Luke watches cautiously)

EMILY: You had something to share with us.

LORELAI: Oh... yeah. (Swallows her food, and then sighs. Then sits up straight and looks at both Richard and Emily) Yes, _Luke_ and I have something to share. (She looks at Luke and smiles nervously - wanting him to join her as well).

LUKE: (Nervous as well) Yes, it's actually big news.

LORELAI: Yeah... it really is.

EMILY: (With that, she cuts them off with a pointed voice) I knew it.

Everyone looks at Emily.

LORELAI: What?

EMILY: (Looks at Richard) I told you Richard. I knew exactly what was going to happen tonight.

RICHARD: Emily, let them finish.

EMILY: (Stubbornly) I don't need to hear anymore. (This makes Luke, Lorelai and Rory look at each other - confused).

LORELAI: Mom... w-what are you talking about?

EMILY: I know what you're here to say Lorelai... and frankly, (raises her voice a bit) I'm angry... and tired. It will always be this way with you.

LORELAI: (Slightly raises her voice as well) Angry? What do you have to be angry about?

EMILY: The fact that the (gestures) two of you got married... and only decided to tell us after the fact! (Richard looks at Lorelai and Luke, a little disappointed as well).

LORELAI: (Confused at Emily's insane words) What?

LUKE: Huh?

Luke and Lorelai, speechless - look at each other.

EMILY: (Sighs and looks at her husband) Richard, I don't think I can go through with dinner...

RORY: (Tries to interject) Grandma, I think you should really just let mom and Luke finish what they wanted to say.

LORELAI: (A little calmer) We didn't get married, mom.

EMILY: (Surprised that she got it wrong) What?

LORELAI: We didn't get married. (Richard is somewhat relieved that he didn't miss yet another marriage)

EMILY: (Feeling reprimanded) Oh. (Looks at Lorelai and her plate of food for a brief moment) What is it then?

LORELAI: If you had let me finish... we wouldn't...

EMILY: (Cuts her off again) What? Are you pregnant? (Lorelai makes yet another confused and outraged face) You're pregnant!? (Rory closes her eyes not wanting to watch or hear anymore)

LORELAI: (Slightly drops her utensils on the plate and holds her forehead) Oh great, here we go again.

RICHARD: Emily, please calm down. (Places his utensils on the plate as well) I don't think my heart can handle all this.

RORY: (Looks at her grandfather sympathetically) Mom's not pregnant, grandpa.

RICHARD: (To his wife) For goodness sake, Emily. Can you please let Lorelai finish?

EMILY: (Sighs) Fine.

LORELAI: (Calms down) Luke and I came here to share our engagement with you. (Still a little annoyed, she raises her eyes at her mother) That's what we wanted to share. (Emily is speechless)

RICHARD: Oh my.

LORELAI: (Looks at her father and smiles) Luke asked me to marry him, and I said yes (she turns to Luke and smiles as well). And we wanted to share the news in person when you returned from Europe. That's why we waited a couple of weeks to tell you.

EMILY: Oh. (She looks down at her hands for a brief moment)

RICHARD: (Places his napkin on the table and raises himself off the chair to shake Luke's hand) Well then, congratulations!

LUKE: (Slightly stands up as well and shakes Richard's hand) Thank you, Richard.

LORELAI: Thanks dad.

Everyone looks at Emily.

EMILY: Well... this is good news. (Looks at Luke, and nods) Congratulations, Luke.

LUKE: Thanks, Emily.

EMILY: And Lorelai.

LORELAI: Thanks, mom.

Everyone is calm now... or so it seems. Until Emily decides to speak again.

EMILY: (Randomly) Don't you think it's too soon?

LORELAI: (Makes a face) What? (Luke rolls his eyes)

EMILY: Don't you think you're rushing into it?

The voices start rising again.

LORELAI: Mom!

EMILY: I'm just asking.

LORELAI: A couple of minutes ago you assumed we were married and having a baby. Now you're questioning if it's too soon to get married?

EMILY: Well, someone's got to ask the questions. It's a perfectly reasonable thing to ask.

LORELAI: (Opens her mouth to disagree) N... (but gets cut off by Luke).

LUKE: (Calmer than the rest of them) It is. (Everyone looks at Luke... and he suddenly regrets opening his mouth, but decides to continue) It is a reasonable question. But... no, it is not rushed. And it's not too soon. (Everyone is intrigued) Emily, I've been waiting for a very long time to be with Lorelai. I lost my chance once... and I'm... I'm not about to give up now that we have a second chance. (Loosens his tie very slightly, and clears his throat - then looks at Richard as well) I love your daughter, and assuming that she feels the same for me (looks at Lorelai as she nods a yes), I know it's not too soon or rushed. (Clears his throat again, and looks at the Gilmores).

Camera on the Emily, then Richard as they look at each other after Luke's little speech. Richard's expression is that of a father's approval. Emily's.. is well... something between approval and not knowing Luke could say that much at one given moment.

RICHARD: (As Lorelai adoringly looks at her fiancé, Richard raises his glass) And this calls for a celebration. (Everyone follows) To the future!

LORELAI: (Looks at her daughter and whispers) That was intense. (Takes a bite of her dinner)

RORY: It sure was. (Emily is still and processing everything)

LORELAI: Mmm. This is really good (looks at Luke) isn't it? (Luke nods).

Everything is calm now. Oops, spoke too soon...

EMILY: (Randomly speaks up) I want to be a part of the wedding. I want to help plan it. (Everyone looks at her again)

LORELAI: (Yet again places her utensils down and drops her head onto her hands) Oh my god! Is it bipolar night in Emily-land?!

CUT to LATER THAT NIGHT - EXT. CRAP SHACK PORCH

It seems that Luke and Lorelai have arrived after a long night at the Gilmore mansion. Lorelai is standing on the porch looking up at the sky. The door behind her is open, and Luke moves into the frame and out to the porch to join her. His tie is gone, and he seems a bit casual now. Lorelai slightly turns to acknowledge his return.

LUKE: (As he exams the porch) Looks like everything is going according to the plan.

LORELAI: (Smiles, then goes back to looking up at the sky) Good.

LUKE: (Stands behind her and follows her gaze) What a night.

LORELAI: (Slightly chuckles) Definitely one for the books.

LUKE: (His gaze turns to her as she continues to look up) It's a beautiful night.

LORELAI: It sure is (then she turns and finds him looking at her. They position themselves in front of each other. Lorelai places her arms around his torso. Note: She's now wearing the ring. She sighs) I love you.

LUKE: Good. Cause if you didn't tonight would've been a complete waste.

LORELAI: (Mumbles as she closes her eyes) Never a waste.

LUKE: (Chuckles) Did you see the look on Emily's face when you told her the wedding was going to be in less than 3 months?

LORELAI: (Opens her eyes and giggles) Classic. I can't believe I agreed when she informed me that she wanted to be a part of the wedding.

LUKE: I am sure it made her happy. You're father took it really well... I was surprised.

LORELAI: Yeah, he did... didn't he? Although, I somehow knew he would.

They take a moment to smile at each other. Luke then pulls her in and kisses her.

LORELAI: (As they let go, she asks) Hey, why did you need the floor plans yesterday?

LUKE: (Sighs) Let's just say we're getting more storage space.

LORELAI: Oh. Okay. (Smiles, then leans in again to kiss him).

Scene fades.

---------------------------------

**Reviews will keep this alive**. For those of you that have asked, I'm going to try my best to do 22 episodes. I will take a break after this episode and return with 8.06 as soon as I decide who will be cast as the new character. Speaking of which, please read on...

----------------------------------------------------------------

**CASTING NOTICE**

MALE / AGE 28 to 30 / Portraying a newspaper junkie with a frustrated-artist appearance.  
Brief character description: A serious individual with a masters in Journalism, a drive for humanitarianism, and very little time for anything else.

----------------------------------------------------------------

I'm looking for someone who looks like **Luke Kirby**.  
Please suggest (non-mainstream) actors in your reviews.


	5. 806 Preview

**8.06 PREVIEW...**

This is a one-time thing only. Since I was taking a short break after episode 8.05, I didn't think a preview at the end of the episode would be necessary. However through reviews and other messages, people have requested that I create a preview before I go into the next episode. And so I've decided to do just that.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**VOICE OVER: Next time on the Gilmore Girls... Rory's got a new job...**

INT. HARTFORD COURANT

ROB (Managing Editor): (As he walks with Rory around the work place, quickly introducing her to her "peers") That's Ken, Maggie, and Shayna. You're going to be a perfect fit for us.

RORY: (A bit nervously, smoothes her hair) Oh, I hope so. Everyone seems nice.

**VOICE OVER: ... and new co-workers...**

ROB: There's one more person I want you to meet. He's not in yet... I will give you a holler when I locate him.

Cut to... Camera on Rory as she sees someone coming toward her.

**VOICE OVER: And Lorelai's got more on her plate than she can handle...**

INT. UNFAMILIAR CAFE

Emily and Lorelai at a table.

EMILY: (As she points at a page on her date book) This place comes highly recommended, Lorelai.

LORELAI: But I want something simple, mom. I'm telling you... the square really is okay with me.

EMILY: Don't talk nonsense, Lorelai!

INT. LUKE'S DINER

Sookie and Lorelai are seated at a table. Luke's serving them snacks.

LORELAI: Sookie, are you sure you shouldn't be at home resting?

SOOKIE: (Frustrated) No! I like this. I want to be out.. and do normal stuff... not just sitting there waiting for the kid to pop. (Sookie suddently pauses and makes a face) Umm...

CUT

INT. HOSPITAL

Rory and Lorelai are in the waiting room. Lorelai's looking nervous.

LORELAI: How is your new job?

RORY: It's going great so far. I really like the people...but...

LORELAI: But?

RORY: I don't know... there's this guy...(As Rory continues her account, the frame cuts to a young gentleman as he makes his way through the hallways between cubicles - intensely occupied with his paper. Camera cotinues to follow him and we don't get to see his face yet)... He is a bit intimidating...

LORELAI: How?

RORY: I don't know. He just seems so into his work... and maybe (gestures) a bit snotty. I don't get a good vibe from him... sort of intimidating. (Shakes her head) I'm probably just imagining things. (Notices Lorelai's not entirely focused) Are you okay?

LORELAI: (Sighs, then smiles) I'm fine. You're grandmother is exhausting.

Cut to Emily ordering people around in her house. She has taken some of the planning upon herself.

INT. CRAP SHACK

Camera on Lorelai (alone in the house) looking around in deep thought.

**VOICE OVER: Can Lorelai stand up to her mother? And tell her what's really on her mind?**

CUT

INT. GILMORE MANSION

Lorelai and Emily are at the table going over more plans.

EMILY: (going on and on about the catering) ... This lady, Cheryl was highly recommended by the Farthingtons... or this one here... Russo, is his name (notices that Lorelai is not paying any attention)... Lorelai? Lorelai?!

LORELAI: (jumps a bit) Huh?

**VOICE OVER: What's really on Lorelai's mind? Find out next week when the Gilmore Girls returns on the **_(insert your favorite network here since I passionately dislike the CW)._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks to **Melin**, we have cast the new character. Much appreciated, **Melin**.

Look out for new character that will be played by Adam Garcia (please feel free to look him up). He will be playing Nathan (Nate) Thomas Di Luca, an almost 30-year old editorial journalist at the Courant. As I've mentioned before, he's a scruffy faced, established journalist (occasionally wears eye glasses), that is passionate about his work and has a drive for humanitarianism... but very little time for anything else.

Keep an eye out for 8.06, which I will post as soon as I get a breather. Thank you all for your support on this silly season of mine.


End file.
